Vampire Hunter D: The Moonflower
by Ginger Blackmore
Summary: After a bloodied night of battle D journeys to his next job with a mysterious woman named Rose.
1. The Prelude, Part I, Chapter 1

I watched Vampire Hunter D, Bloodlust, many years ago; from there I bought the first book off Amazon, and the next one... and the next one... (The manga is cool too^^)

I had a story grow in my mind, another tale of D's.

I do not own Vampire Hunter D.

Rose is an original character.

I hope you enjoy! Please comment.

**Vampire Hunter D**

**The Moonflower**

**PART I**

_**The Prelude**_

The first evening star glistened in the night sky. A glimmer of hope shined down upon the frontier. The demons took no notice, nor did the humans in their reinforced bared homes. There were only two beings who noticed the first evening star. Both clad in black, worlds apart.

The breeze was cool as it caressed the face of a hunter. In his wake the demons fell silent. His cape fluttered behind him like elegant black wings. The crimson sun had sunk below the horizon, yet he still wore his wide brimmed hat. On his back a long curved sword reflected the light of the moon. The hunter pulled down the scarf from his neck as if to take in the fresh air. The night brimmed with life; drone ants, snake men, lesser beasts, dragons, all feared pets of the nobility. It was insanity to travel on the frontier at night.

"Excuse me."

The hunter came to a stop. The young man before him could be no older than twenty. His blonde hair was cropped short his green eyes looked at him with determination. His body was covered in muscle enhancing armor. This would not only provide him protection from bullets or a blade, but it would give him the strength of a hundred men. Two large guns were strapped to his legs. His manner was rather polite considering his rough appearance.

"Are you a vampire hunter?"

The figure in black gave a slight nod. The young man couldn't believe his luck.

"We have a situation."

"You look like you could handle it yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment; I might be able to handle one, but three nobles is a tad much for one man."

"You are aware of my fee?"

"Yes, there is enough in the town's reserves."

"What is the situation?"

"A man and two women arrived in town a few nights ago; they were so beautiful, too beautiful . . ." He paused and looked at D's face, he too was gorgeous . . . He shook his head and tried to focus, "That night half the damn village fell victim to the kiss of the nobility. They've all been locked up in the asylum, but they outnumber the rest of us. The strongest of our village are among those who have already been bitten. I have salvaged what I can, but I can't take them all on."

The hunter gave him no reply; instead he gazed off into the night.

"What is it?"

In the distance an entire town light up like the starts in the sky.

"Shit!"

The hunter held out his hand to the young man. He looked confused for a moment.

"You won't be able to keep up."

The man grinned despite himself and took D's hand. He was lifted onto D's horse like he was a feather.

"My name's Marcus, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"D."

†

The sun's rays were replaced with the coming darkness. A figure in black cast their gaze down from the heavens. A long cloak concealed them, their hood was drawn low and a black scarf covered their neck and mouth. Their footsteps made no sound as they entered the fringe of the town. It was cramped together, with paths only a meter wide between the two-story buildings. Blue moss grew everywhere, all over the walls and the cobblestone paths. It looked as though the buildings themselves were made of plants. They produced faint bioluminescent glow. The cloaked figure emerged into a large town square. It was if it were to compensate for the claustrophobic feeling of the rest of town. Clouds cast the settlement in darkness; blocking the light from the stars.

A bell rang to signal the opening of the bar door. It was cramped with booths filled with villagers, all of whom stopped their merry making to view the figure in black. A moment passed and then they went back to their drinking and gossiping; it was not polite to ask a traveler any questions. The figure in black made their way to a free booth at the front of the store. They faced the wall, gazing at a painting, it depicted a dense and lush forest filled with small white lights; fireflies. Gloved hands picked up the menu and browsed its contents.

The barman, a rather stout fellow with a welcoming grin strode over and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"I see you have a large tea selection, what would recommend as your finest?"

The barman's eyebrows rose in surprise, it was a female voice. He tried to imagine what she must look like.

"Ah, well, you're in luck, I do have something, but it's expensive, more so than our best liquor."

"I'd like a pot of your finest tea."

He bowed and waddled back to the bar.

The door bell rang again. A young girl in a white dress entered. The dress showed off her body's natural curves and all the men looked at her with impure thoughts. Her curly brown hair was frizzed and her thin eyebrows were creased, even so she was beautiful. She took the only available seat opposite the woman in black. She was so nervous that she didn't even look at the stranger; her eyes were stuck to the door. Her delicate hands writhed around each other. The barman came back with a small tea pot and an empty cup.

"Lora what on earth are you doing here?"

"None of your business Tom," she shot back.

The woman opposite Lora intervened, "Thank you, kind sir, but I'd like another cup for my company here."

He felt her eyes, even concealed by the hood, they pierced his soul. He turned and hurried back to the bar.

Lora looked relieved, "Thank you . . .?"

"Rose."

"Thank you Rose."

Tom returned with a cup, he looked at Lora for a moment but left when he felt the aura emanating from the woman in black. Rose took the tea pot and poured it into Lora's cup. Her hands moved with grace. For such a simple movement executed with such elegance Lora felt like the woman had been trained in such matters. Rose then took her own cup with both hands and sipped the scolding hot tea.

Her pale cheeks flushed red, "Ah . . . This is good. Try some Lora."

Steam wafted from the cup. She hesitated, then took a sip.

Lora's face lit up, "Wow, this is good!"

In a moment of silence they appreciated the calming effect of the tea. Rose became still, her fist clenched slightly, though Lora took no notice.

"Who is following you?"

Lora's green eyes darted back at the door.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged.

"I don't want to drag you into my own mess."

"Well, you see that tea there is costing me a fine penny, since I am sharing it with you, I think it would only be fair for you to at least tell me your troubles."

Lora hesitated, the way Rose proposed it was like a business exchange, she sighed, closed her eyes and began to tell her story.

"Ever since I turned sixteen every other man in this damn town has been after my hand in marriage. My father fended them all off, but a few months ago he passed on . . . Our family is known for its small fortune and now all the men are in _heat_, not only do they want me but the jewels as well. They all spout the same crap, 'I am trying to do you a favour by saving you from a lonely fate.' It makes me sick. There's this one guy in particular, the scariest of them all, a hunter . . ."

The door bell rang again. Three men entered. Lora's eyes went wide. She tried to make herself invisible. The tallest man in the middle, clearly the leader wore a strange armor, not too dissimilar from that of a man in the next town over. He was beautiful for a man; the sharp line of his jaw complimented his wispy black hair and brown eyes. His two companions followed him close behind. They both had short blonde hair, and looked exactly alike, twins. They made no attempt to hide the guns at their belts. Even though they were quite good looking themselves they seemed common compared to the man in the centre.

The tallest man's voice dripped with venom, "Lora! There you are sweet heart, making me worry by running away like that."

"Try anything funny Vince and the entire bar will see it, you'll have to answer to the sheriff!"

"That kid? HA! He doesn't scare me, but seeing your beauty tainted by any other man, I can't have that."

"_Tch_, so you're after beauty then?"

Vince didn't even look at Rose; his eyes were fixed on Lora.

His compatriots gasped, followed by everyone else in the bar. She had removed her hood. Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky, and her hair was as golden as the sun. Her complexion was pale and perfect. She held Vince's attention.

In a seductive voice she asked, "Why don't you come and play with me, strong man?"

"My, my, it's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

She giggled into her palm, "Oh you flatter me, come outside . . . Vince, is it?"

The angel in black stood and walked past his lackeys out the door. Vince called after her, "And what's your name pretty lady?"

She tilted her head back, "Its Rose."

Vince and his men stood opposite Rose in the town square. Lora hid herself in the shadows, having no idea what to do.

"Princess, my name is Vince. I am a dragon hunter."

"How many have you slain, strong man?"

Vince held his chin high, "Eight Dragons."

"Impressive for a mortal man . . . How long has it been since my last dragon hunt . . ." her voice trailed off into the wind.

"What did you say Princess?"

"Oh, nothing."

Vince was now only a metre away.

Rose's gaze past over the other two men, they were just a few steps behind Vince, "Are they going to watch?"

"They will participate," his smile twisted, "Where do you want to do this?" his voice dripped with lust.

"Here is fine."

"What? Right where everyone can see? You've got guts."

"You'll be seeing yours soon."

Her voice no longer was playful and seductive, but hard like steel. Wind howled through the narrow alleyways. Rose's hair blew about her in the most beautiful way. She took a step forward. Vince and his group now surrounded her. A beautiful flash of silver cut through the night. One by one their pants fell down. Vince's supposedly invincible armor had been severed at the supporting straps.

"_Cutting_ right to the chase!" His laugh echoed with malice.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not the reaction I was going for. This town won't sell me a cyborg horse if I spill your blood everywhere." She sighed and sheathed her sword. "But there is always another way."

She slipped into a stance with open palms.

"Come at me boys."

†

A man in black dismounted followed by a man in armor. Flames licked at the rubble of the town. The asylum was still standing, but it was the screaming within that shook Marcus's soul.

"Suzy," he whispered under his breath.

"Has she been bitten?"

"Yes."

"I want you to keep an eye on the asylum, make sure none escape. Try and put out the fire if you can."

"What about the Nobles?"

"They are already here. Go, take my horse."

Marcus didn't need to be told twice. He cantered off through the remnants of the town he loved.

"We underestimated that man father, he went to fetch help instead of fleeing for his life," her voice was so sweet it was sickening.

Three figures walked out from the flames.

"Now my darling, we have a guest, show some manners."

He stood between his two daughters. His black hair came down to his shoulders, his eyes glowed red, and two pearly fangs jutted form his lips.

"Sorry father," She turned to address the Hunter, "What is your name pretty boy?"

D was silent. His posture couldn't be more relaxed, it was if he was standing in front of three bunny rabbits that posed no threat to him.

"I asked you a question."

"I am vampire hunter."

The other daughter spoke, her long hair was white like snow. She looked at the hunter with red eyes, "How should we do this father," her tone bored, "Who should take out the hunter?"

"_The three of you might have a chance if you all attacked at once."_

The hoarse voice came from the direction of the hunter, but his lips did not move.


	2. The Prelude, Part I, Chapter 2

Vince's two lackeys had taken the first blows. Both of there noses were broken. Vince was trying to retie his leg straps. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow; without the power of the leg armor he would be no match for his opponent.

"It's a bit windy isn't it?" Her grin was undeniable.

The lady before him couldn't be human; she had to be a dhampier. This struck fear into his heart. He had only slain two dragons, and both times he nearly died. To be bitten, even by a half breed . . . He became even more conscious of his companions bleeding noses.

"We'll call this a day!"

Vince ran. His two lackeys followed close behind.

"Amazing," was all Lora could say.

"Truly amazing," a voice mused from the shadows; it was Tom.

Lora jumped back, had he been watching this whole time? The barman walked out from the cover of darkness and addressed the woman in black.

"What business do you have here in town?"

"I heard that this town makes some of the best cyborg horses on the frontier, is that correct?"

Tom looked at the woman before him; she was not from this world.

Something stirred in his gut, "Yes, that is correct," changing tact he asked, "What is your occupation?"

Rose's tone was nonchalant, "What ever you want it to be."

"Those boys there call themselves dragon hunters, but there 'aint no dragons around here. All they do is cause a ruckus."

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"Make them leave town and never come back."

Lora interjected, "We can't ask that of her. Even if she drives them off they'll come back."

"I hope you aren't asking me to become a murderer, just for you." There was an ice in her breath that froze the hearts of Tom and Lora.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all."

"I'd never ask that of you Rose." Lora looked truly distressed.

Tom stepped back trying to figure out how to fix the situation. Rose walked up to him and looked down into his eyes.

"I'll teach them a lesson, of course, I don't work for free."

Tom nodded madly, "Yes, of course, what ever you want!"

"Oh? What ever I want?"

He immediately regretted his words.

"One of your finest cyborg horses and . . . two extra bags of _that_ tea."

He hesitated, but realised that he was probably getting off light, "Deal."

Rose held out her gloved hand, "Shake on it."

Tom shook her hand, trying not to squirm in her vice like grip. He knew in his gut that she dangerous.

†

"_What did you just say?"_ The white haired noble sneered.

Her father interjected, "You're name young hunter?"

"D."

His red eyes narrowed. "My name is Luke, and these are my daughters, Frehya and Celine."

The white haired Celine spoke again with malice, "I'll take him father."

The hunter's voice was soft, "You could have lived out your days quietly in peace, by massacring this town, it's like you have asked for death by my hand."

"You're full of shit hunter."

Celine, overcome with rage pounced on D. A flash of white pierced her heart.

"Can't be . . ."

Her body became ash and was taken by the night breeze.

Luke roared with rage. He became a blur. D's hand reached for his sword. Before he could draw Luke's hand pierced D's chest. In the last millisecond D twisted his body so it would miss his heart. D's sword cut down through the noble's right shoulder. Blood spurted from their wounds as they jumped back. A shadow moved in the corner of D's eye.

"Stop Frehya! Go kill that other man who brought D here."

She stopped as her father instructed, nodded and disappeared into the flames.

Marcus arrived at the asylum. When he left in search for a hunter there were at least twenty villagers trying to defend the town. He had passed nothing but mangled corpses and rubble on his way. The asylum was like a large metal box, with only one door on the roof. That was the only way in and out. It was designed so that no freshly bitten human could jump high enough to escape. Extra wood had been piled around the base of the asylum, parts of houses and trees. Marcus's stomach turned, the nobles must have done it for sport; to cook the people of his town alive. His heart filled with acid; the screams he heard earlier must have been the other villagers. He was only carrying four buckets of water from the town well, not nearly enough.

†

Shades of pink and orange played across Rose's golden hair. She faced the setting sun, capturing its last rays of warmth. The cloak she normally wore was gone. She was clad in all black; long tight black pants, long black sleeved shirt and a black belt. Even the sheath of her sword was black. She stood in a large clear open area with a few sparse trees on the edge of the town. The blades of grass carried with them whispers of fire and death. Rose did not turn to greet the three men who thought that they would catch her unaware.

A bullet whizzed through her after image. She reappeared next to one of the blonde twins. He flew several metres back in the air, his shot gun now in Rose's hands. She pointed the gun at Vince whose face held a mad grin.

"If I can't have your beauty then no one can!"

Despite herself Rose rolled her eyes. Things like this happened to her all the time. Something dropped beside her; a grenade. With instinct Rose kicked it high into the air. Hundreds of tiny pieces of shrapnel rained down from the sky. With the armor at his disposal Vince used his speed protect one of the twins. The other, thanks to Roses kick, was out of range.

"Protecting your comrade," she crushed the shotgun's barrel in her gloved palm, "Maybe your not complete trash after all."

Shivers ran down Vince's spine. She had just crushed a gun in her bare hand, evaded the onslaught of metal and was unharmed. Her voice was right beside his ear. A dagger rested against his throat. He could feel her breath on his neck. His heart pounded in his head. Even with the armor he was too slow. To his surprise Rose removed the dagger.

"So you were just playing hard to ge-" A roundhouse kick sent him flying.

"What do I have to do to make you leave this town and never come back?"

"There nothing you can do about it you dhampier bitch! I'm gunna take woman for my whore, with or without her consent. I'll use her for what she's worth then split with the jewels!"

The wind picked up, chilling the hunter's sweat. In an instant Rose had pinned him to a tree. Her lips drew closer to Vince's neck.

He felt the prick of fangs at his throat.

†

Using D's horse Marcus had cantered back and forth between the well and the asylum many times. The fire's rage would not die. The screams of the towns' people cut into his heart. His sister, Suzy was in that hell, he thought that amongst the screams and cries he could hear his own name.

A sickly sweet voice spoke, "Is your family in there human?"

Marcus reared his horse to face the beautiful noble before him. His eyes widened as he recognized her childlike face. She was the one, the red eyed demon that took Suzy away.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my sister!"

Marcus drew his gun and fired. Frehya's claw pierced into the horses shoulder. The world spun as Marcus crashed into the ground. The scent of charcoal and blood filled his nostrils. He had missed. His eyes refocused as he faced the vampire before him. Her innocent face mocked him. Frehya's fist smashed into Marcus's chest. Pain shot through his entire body. He crashed into a large door, the same door that used to lead into his own house. The metal breast plate was bent inwards and had punctured his chest. He fought to breathe. Fire licked all around. Beads of hot sweat ran down his face.

Bitterness twisted Freyha's countenance as she looked down upon the human before her.

"I just lost _my_ sister, I wonder if yours is still alive in there, should I find her and rip her limb from limb in front of you?"

He looked at her with burning green eyes. He knew that this armor would increase his speed a hundred fold. He drew the second gun from his leg. A bright light burned Freyha's eyes. Marcus fired. The bullet pierced her chest. She stumbled forward her hands clasped Marcus's throat, "Die!"

†

Vince screamed. He shut his eyes tight and willed himself to wake. He had just been bitten by a dhampier. He'd heard that if bitten ones odds were that you wouldn't change, but what if he did? Would be become her slave? Or would she drink until he had no blood left? Would he be cursed to wonder an eternal night? A deep fear shook his soul.

Rose looked him in the eyes now, laughing. Laughing like he had just missed the punch line. Her light blue eyes sparkled with her smile. She held up her hand, both her fore finger and middle finger had blood on the tips. She had merely poked him in the neck.

"Even if I was a dhampier there is no way that I'd drink your blood."

A look of relief swept over Vince's face. He hadn't been cursed to an eternal night. As he looked into her eyes a new fear paralyzed him.

"If I ever find out that you have come back to this town, I will kill you. I will find you, and trust me, I will. You don't want that to happen. I'll cripple you first, and then slowly destroy your manhood . . . But I don't have to do that if this town never sees you again? Do you understand?"

His voice was frozen. Her aura chilled his soul. Vince managed to nod.

"Minion one, minion two," she addressed both the twins, "You'll make sure that he does what he's told, wont you?"

Their faces were still bruised from yesterday's encounter, they realized now that it was a miracle that they weren't dead.

The two of them grunted in agreement.

"Ah, there is one more thing."

†

Blood gushed from D's wound. He placed his left hand over his chest.

"You can still stand hunter?"

The wound D had inflicted on Luke was starting to close. The two of them moved faster than the human eye could follow. It was an unseen dance of death. Luke couldn't find any openings. D's calculated strikes met only air. They appeared to be on even footing. In the dance Luke caught D off beat, his fist connected with D's face. His left hand crushed D's right wrist. His sword fell to the ground. D's left hand tore open Luke's wound that had just closed. It became a battle of the fists. D and Luke could only use their left hands. For each blow to their opponent another was taken to themselves. The scent of blood became thick in the air.

Blood dripped from the piece of wood in Marcus's hands. The nobles grip loosened on his throat. Frehya's own momentum from her lunge insured that he was able to pierce her heart. He watched as the beauty before him turned to star dust.

Fire burned and crackled around him. He couldn't breathe. He tried to take off the armor, but all of his strength had left him. He would burn to death beside his sister. His sister who should be only a normal human now . . .

A shadow walked forth from the flames. His chest was covered in blood. The noble had returned. Marcus was done for.

Please comment^^


	3. The Prelude, Part 1, Chapter 3

D leapt back. His left hand grasped his sword. There was a beautiful flash of silver. Luke fell in two bloodied pieces. A few words escaped his lips with his dying breath, "Who are you?"

Like his two daughters before him he became nothing more than dust on the wind.

"I am a vampire hunter."

Marcus looked up at the noble before him. His lungs couldn't breathe any longer. He was about to die. The figure leant down beside him. To Marcus's surprise the body of darkness ripped the breast plate from his chest. Air filled his lungs. His vision cleared. He had mistaken D for a noble. His eyes moved over D's body. He was badly hurt, there was a hole in the centre of his chest and his right hand looked broken, not to mention that his body was covered with blood. D took something from his belt, it was an invaluable thing to have on the frontier. Taking up no more room than a match box it was a special kind of bandage that, although extremely thin, was strong, light and durable. D sat Marcus up against the remains of a wall and bound his wounds. A light rain started to fall from the sky, the fire finally started to dwindle. Marcus tried to tell D to stop helping him and take care of his own injuries, but he wouldn't be able to bandage himself. D finished, the small roll of bandage had not gotten any smaller in size.

"Please help them out of there."

There was an outdoor elevator next to the asylum; unfortunately it was no more than broken pieces of metal now. There was a ladder inbuilt into the wall of the structure that led to the door on the roof. D tied the end of the bandage to the base of the elevator, which was still intact. With his left hand he scaled the ladder. The metal burned his skin but his face remained as expressionless as ever.

The door to the outside world opened. A shadow fell from the roof of hell, his cape expanded like huge wings. He landed with grace. Those who were left alive backed into the burning metal corners, fear in there eyes. The blood soaked D surveyed his surroundings. It looked as though the towns' people had turned on each other. Several bodies were mangled, chunks of flesh ripped from their bones. Those that were still alive had returned to normal.

"He's got a rope!"

Although hope filled there hearts none dared step any closer, except one.

"Did my brother get you?"

D looked at the girl, her body was badly bruised but she had no fatal injuries. Her eyes were bright green and her hair short and blonde.

"I am Vampire Hunter D. The three nobles have been slain. Those of you have the strength left to climb do so, I will carry the rest.

†

The sheriff sat behind his small wooden desk, his head in his hands. He was only eighteen years of age. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and sighed. Twilight fell upon the town, a shadow cast over him. He looked up to see the silhouette of a beautiful woman.

His brain took a moment to recall what Tom had spoken to him about earlier.

"You must be Rose."

"Indeed I am Sheriff."

She sat in the chair opposite him, dropping a large black bag beside her.

"Well they won't be bothering you anymore."

His eyes were drawn to the bag, "They're not in there are they?"

Rose chuckled, "No, no, I just used some . . . scare tactics."

The way that she said, 'scare tactics' sent chills down the sheriff's spine. He dared not ask her what they were.

"Ah, I see . . . Well thank you. That damn hunter has been causing Lora so much trouble."

"My agreement with Tom went through you I suppose, my deal will be upheld."

It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes, of course."

"How do you know Lora?"

"We grew up together . . . and then . . ."

"And then?"

"Did Lora tell you how her father died?"

Rose shook her head.

"My father was the real sheriff, but he had a weak spot for gambling. He and Lora's father would gamble in secret. They played all sorts of games in the cellar under Lora's house. They'd drink and smoke cigars. One night they drank a little too much and accidentally set the cellar on fire. It was being used to store old books . . . They burned alive."

Rose's eyes were cast in shadow. Her fists tightly clenched under the table.

"I see."

"I'm doing what I can in my fathers place, but . . ."

"You like her, don't you?"

His face became flushed, "I don't like Lora, what are you talking about?"

Rose grinned, "I didn't say anything about Lora."

His head returned to his hands, his face red with embarrassment.

"What's your name Sheriff?"

"It's John."

"Well John, when I first met Lora she mentioned you. She had an extra glint in her eye as she said 'the sheriff'. I think she likes you."

John lifted his head from his hands.

"Really?"

Her lips curled into a grin, "Here."

She handed him the black bag. John opened its contents, still half expecting to see a corpse. He was pleasantly surprised.

"But this is that hunter's . . ."

"Don't let anyone know that I gave that to you. If you're ever bothered by people like them, or monsters for that matter, it should come in handy. I'm sure you'll make a fine sheriff, John."

"I don't know what to say."

Rose looked into his brown eyes. John felt himself melt under them. She was so beautiful.

"Say thanks."

John was confused for a moment. He came to his senses and bowed.

"Thank you."

A voice came from the door, "Um, excuse me."

It belonged to Lora. She glanced at John and then back to Rose.

"Does this mean that you're leaving now Rose?"

"I just need to pick up my payment."

"Thank you so much."

Rose looked down at Lora, "Don't think I did this for you." Her tone was cold, "A job's a job. That's all there is too it."

Lora's face fell. She knew that it would be something like that; she wanted to find out more about Rose. Where she came from, where she was going, why she was traveling alone. But she knew that on the frontier you don't ask people questions.

In contrast to Rose's previous cold tone she bent down and wrapped her arms around Lora, "Take care now," she lowered her voice, "John really likes you."

Her face lit up, "Really?"

Rose walked out the door.

"Wait, I'll escort you!"

"I think I can find my way, thanks Sheriff."

She smiled as she left the two of them blushing at each other.

†

The men scaled up the rope to freedom. Most of the woman chose to be carried up by D. Suzy held on tightly to D's back. His right hand wobbled in a way that it shouldn't, regardless he had no trouble scaling up the rope whilst carrying her on his back. Suzy looked up at the stars in the sky, those stars that she never thought she'd see again. She looked out over the town. The fire had died, but the damage was done. They'd have to start from scratch. D jumped down from roof. If a human tried to jump from that height they'd break their legs. D, unaffected, walked over to a man resting amongst the rubble. Suzy dropped to the ground and ran towards her brother.

"Marcus!"

D did not stay to witness their happy reunion but climbed up the asylum once again to carry more people. The special bandage that was used for rope now served its original purpose on the villagers. The village, or what was left of it, was free. Their spirits sunk as they realised the work ahead of them.

Suzy left her brothers side to speak to D. He sat off to the side, resting under the remains of the town hall.

"My brother tells me that your name is D, that you are an amazing vampire hunter and that you are badly injured."

D said nothing, his face unseen under his wide brimmed hat.

"Can I bind your wounds, in a way of thanks?"

D held up his right wrist and rotated it, it moved normally as if it hadn't been crushed only a few hours ago. There was a large hole in his shirt, but no wound beneath it. Above the hole rested a circular blue pendant.

"I'm fine."

Her shock left her standing there for a few minutes not knowing what to say. For once D broke the silence.

"You're brother is calling you."

Suzy could not distinguish a single voice in particular over the ruckus the town was making. Not to mention they were far away from where Marcus lay. Still she had no doubt that what D told her was the truth.

"Thank you D."

Please comment^^


	4. The Prelude, Part 1, Chapter 4

Silent footsteps walked through the town. There were no street lamps; the blue light from the fungi was enough. Even their light probably wasn't needed for the cloaked figure to see in the dark. They walked through the cramped alleyways to the back of the town. Their thoughts were carried to distant places in the blue light. In their right hand they carried a small brown bag. They stopped and took the glove off their left hand. Their palm was empty, no different than any other day. Their blue eyes looked up at the structure before them. They had reached their destination. On the roof there was a sign with faded red paint, 'Cyborg horses'. On the surface it looked like a little shack with a barn. But the approaching customer could hear the clangs of metal deep below ground; the real shop was hidden underneath. They put their glove back on.

Though the human eye couldn't see, several hidden cameras and guns were pointing at the figure. If they noticed they did not act like it and proceeded to knock on the wooden door. It opened. To the right was the entrance to the barn. To the left an old man sat behind a desk tinkering with electronics. His face was covered with laugh lines. He wore large round magnifying glasses. His green eyes looked up from his work and whistled.

"You're gorgeous."

He couldn't stop himself from blushing. The girl before him looked only eighteen. But she had an air about her; he couldn't put his finger on it. Her blues eyes inspected his many gadgets. They hovered over a small package.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so. But you've taken my breath away!"

"You seem to be breathing fine."

"Ha haaa! I like your sense of humor, Rose isn't it?"

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Jim's the name, cyborgs the game."

He stood and stretched his back.

"Ah getting old is terrible."

Jim went into the barn and returned with Rose's horse.

The mare was a golden palomino. Rose stroked its white mane.

"This is a fine piece of work," her eyes glanced over its legs, "This horse has been modified for high speed and endurance."

"That's a sharp eye you have there, are you a mechanic of some sort?"

"Not that I remember."

Jim laughed at her joke, but Rose was not smiling.

Jim sat back behind his desk with a groan.

"Do you like tea? I put the kettle on just before."

Rose looked out the window; her mind elsewhere. A minute passed and Jim thought that she had not heard him.

"Well, this horse that you have given me, it is more than adequate," she turned to him, "I'd love to share some tea with you."

The old man beamed like a schoolboy. Rose handed him one of the bags of tea she picked up earlier.

"Tom parted with this? That fat bastard has been holding out on me. You have good taste young miss."

Jim poured Rose's cup. Steam wafted and curled into beautiful shapes. Rose took it with both hands; despite it having a holder, and sipped. She closed her eyes, allowing the tea to calm her. But she could not forget what she over heard in the pub.

"Something on your mind?"

Rose placed her cup back on the table and closed her eyes.

"Something is always on my mind."

She smiled weakly at the old man before her. He felt his heart thunder in his chest. She seemed even more beautiful.

"Ah, well, there's nothing like a bit of chatter to keep the mind of things, eh? My shop is a lot bigger than she looks."

"I noticed."

"You did, did you? Well you must have a fine ear then as well. This town is actually built upon a huge noble factory. We've searched it many times of course, but it is deserted. The thing is though, that all the machinery down there is still functioning like it was brand spanking new! The only problem was that the town is full of idiots. Ha ha haaa! I am the only one in this town that can actually operate the machinery. You wouldn't be interested in being my protégée would you?"

Rose was silent.

"Ah I figured as much, a beautiful lady like you would have better things to do."

"I have somewhere that I need to be."

Her eyes fell to her cup. It was almost empty.

"In my youth I actually studied noble machinery at the Capitol."

This made Rose's eyebrows rise slightly. She had only heard of the Capitol. The centre of human civilization built upon the ruin of the nobility. It is supposed to be the most advanced city in the world.

"You must have a sharp mind Jim."

Rose stood.

"Aw don't tell me that you're leaving now."

"You can keep that bag of tea."

"The whole bag?"

Rose nodded. She packed her bag of supplies onto her horse and walked out the front.

"Wait!"

Jim hobbled out to her, "Take this too."

It was the small package that Rose had been looking at earlier.

"You do have fine taste, I saw you eyeing this off."

Rose bent down and kissed the old man on the cheek. She put something into his hands. Jim stood there speechless. With grace Rose mounted her horse.

"You can have that, I asked Tom for two bags of tea and he gave me three," She grinned at him, "I only need one."

Jim felt that if he were to die then and there he'd be the happiest man alive.

†

Marcus was in incredible shape considering he had fought a noble, won and still had his life. The town was already beginning to rebuild. There was no time to grieve; soon another night would be upon them.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your horse D."

Despite having a hole in its shoulder it walked fine, high speed was another story though.

"I think our village mechanic is dead, though even if he was alive I don't think he'd be able to repair it . . . The next town over is famous for making cyborg horses, I'm sure that they'd be able to repair it for you."

Marcus handed D a large satchel, within it was D's payment and extra.

"Thank you D, for everything. If you hadn't been travelling at night I may have never spotted you."

Marcus caught a brief smile from the hunter's lips. He blinked at it was gone.

A skinny man with bright red hair ran up to D. His eyes had deep purple under them. He was still trying to catch his breath as he spoke.

"You must be D . . . Um . . . my name is Drew. I came to this town in search of a vampire hunter . . . and got dragged into . . . well, anyway, I have a job for you."

†

Part I

END

Please comment! ^^

Also thanks to J.E. White, dhampir65 and to R0ugeninja!


	5. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 1

**Vampire Hunter D  
The Moonflower**

**Part II  
Lancaster**

The setting sun spilled a hue of crimson across the sky. Two riders in black approached each other, one from the east, the other from the west. The rider from the east had the hood from their cloak drawn low. The palomino mare was travelling at an astonishing speed. The face of the rider from the west was concealed by their wide brimmed hat. His black horse travelled at a slow pace. Each of them carried a sword; the west on his back and the east on her hip.

The hunter from the west waited.  
He spoke softly, "How far am I from the town that makes cyborg horses?"  
His voice would miss the human ear, but the rider slowed. They halted just before his horse.  
"At least a days ride, maybe two with your horse in that condition."  
It was a female voice. She looked at him with sparkling blue eyes. His own face was hidden beneath a wide brimmed hat.  
He gave a nod and continued again on his journey.  
"I could probably fix that for you."  
The traveller from the west halted. The blue eyed rider dismounted and approached his horse. It was amazing that it could still move with a gaping hole in its shoulder and internal damage; it had to be noble made.  
"How much for the repairs?"  
She looked up at the man before her, his face was beautiful. An aura of pure darkness surrounded him; it was enough to keep most people at a distance.  
She smiled at him, "I'll tell you when I'm done."  
Her blue eyes watched as he lowered himself onto the soft grass beneath.  
"My name's Rose."  
"D."

Rose took out a small bundle from her bag; it was what Jim had given her. She unrolled it. Within it were several multipurpose tools for mending cyborgs, or any machine for that matter. She took off her gloves and inspected the damage. With her bare hands she began to bend out the parts of the metal frame that were curved inwards. This was not a task that human hands could do. A normal person needed the strength of machines for such a feat. Her pale hands moved with precision. The light was fading yet she did not use a torch.  
D stood under a near by tree, weather or not he was watching her was hard to tell.  
"So where is a man like you heading?"  
"Lancaster."  
She was surprised that D answered her, though the surprise did not manifest in her expression.  
"And you?"  
"Lancaster."  
An unearthly chill swept between them.  
"Have you been hired as well?"  
A slight smile played on her lips, "No, I haven't. You've just confirmed what I've heard. You're a vampire hunter then?"  
D gave a curt nod.  
"I prefer to travel alone, but considering that we are both travelling to the same destination, why don't we travel together? Consider it my payment."

The hunter remained silent. The wind whipped Rose's hair about her face, in one swift motion she tied her hair back in a loose bun. A few loose strands fell about her face. Clouds rolled across the sky, hiding the moon.  
The rider from the west spoke, "If you don't get in my way."  
Rose grinned, "I have no intention of it."  
D tilted up his hat to look at the woman before him, "You must realise what I am. Are you sure that you want to travel with a person like me?"  
Rose didn't need to look up to see the man before her. His powerful frame, the lines of his jaw and brow, the way his eyes were like a void that one would become lost in. She went back to work, as if his words meant nothing to her. The hunter waited for her to reply.

"Like it or not, at least you know what you are."

D had heard many reactions to his true nature, though none had responded like she did. D's face remained calm and composed as he watched her. From her kit she produced a small blow torch; despite its size it was highly efficient. Rose began to weld the cyborg's shoulder together. The moon was almost full in the starry sky. The evening breeze spoke through the trees. It whispered of a tale that was about to unfold. The hunter tilted his hat down. It was impossible to tell if he was resting or sleeping.

D's voice broke the silence, "About what you said before, what did you mean by that?"  
Rose replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I meant what I said, like it or not, at least you know what you are." The wind howled, "This needs to set for about an hour and a half."  
Finished, Rose packed her tools. She stretched out onto the soft grass and looked up at the night sky. The evening air was cold and crisp. Small white clouds escaped form her lips. Rose closed her eyes.

"You were straight with me D, so I'll be straight with you," she gazed up at her left palm as it eclipsed the moon. "I am stronger than any other human I've met. I can see, hear and smell things that other humans can't." She almost laughed, "I prefer sun sets, not sun rises." Something stirred in the depths of her eyes.  
D's face was expressionless as she spoke.

Rose sighed, "All the signs point to me being like you . . . only there is a flaw in that theory. I don't have any . . . _teeth_."  
She grinned to reveal her pearly whites. Plain, normal teeth.  
"My body doesn't react to blood." Her arm fell to her side, "So where does that leave me?"

A dark sense of humour replied, "Lucky."

†

I hope that you enjoyed the new development of my story^^  
Please comment and tell me what you think.


	6. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 2

I have edited this chapter slightly and put the other half of it up. I hope that you enjoy^^

†

As the earth rolled through space the sky became littered with thousands of tiny white lights. A little over an hour had passed. The lady of the east stood and stretched her body. Her gloved hands searched her bag and pulled forth a roll of brown paper. She unravelled it and tore a section off. She returned to the side of the black stallion. With sharp eyes she inspected her work. She nodded to herself and began to sand where she had welded. Her arm blurred with speed, but her precision was not compromised.

Satisfied, she turned to the hunter.

"Mind if I take a test ride?"

The blades of grass swayed in the wind. D said nothing. Rose smiled to herself and mounted his horse.

It was as if she were an angel of light, riding a steed of darkness. Together both cantered across the lolling hills of the frontier. D's stallion showed no signs of ever being damaged, at least to human eyes. Rose circled back to D. She halted his horse a foot shy of his face. D did not move, nor raise his head. There was no killing intent from the woman in black, only a playful smile.

"My work is done."

She handed D back the reigns of his horse.

D nodded in approval. There were few people left who had the skill do such a job on the frontier. Let alone with limited tools and their bare hands. Rose had mounted her horse. Her eyes were closed and her head was tiled down a fraction, as if she were listening to something far away.

D turned his horse back to the west.

"That's the long way."

"You've been before." Though it was posed as a question D's voice was monotone.

"I know of a short cut. It will cut out a few days ride. It's more dangerous, but something tells me that you won't mind."

D was silent.

They stayed neck and neck as they travelled at full speed across the plains. The long flowing blades of grass gradually became shorter and shaper. The landscape began to change. It became dense with trees. They followed the main path through the forest. The trees themselves were twisted, distorted as if by some unnatural force. As if to settle in the ominous mood dark rain clouds loomed overhead.

The branches seemed to whisper of their arrival. Leaves rustled by something other than the hoofs of their horses. Shadows moved along side them in the dim. Rose and D continued to travel at full speed, ignoring the yellow eyes of the shadows. They rode side by side through the night. A snarl was answered by another, and another. Padded steps drew closer.

Four legged shadows pounced from their flanks. Howls pierced the night. The west and the east drew their blades. Twin flashes of silver sliced through the creatures' bodies, like knifes through butter. They were mirrors of each other. They did not slow the entire ride. Not a drop of blood touched them. The mangled bodies of demon dogs lay in their wake.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The thick forest was once again beginning to clear. The dirt track widened. Ahead there was an abandoned shelter. Things like this were quite common on the frontier, places for travellers to find refuge. Everyone knew that to travel at night was madness.

The night sky was completely blackened by the heavy rain clouds. They threatened to pour down at any moment. Something caught Rose's eye.

"I'll catch up."

She veered off to the right. D continued to ride onwards. Within a few minutes he reached the shelter. The small shack had three wooden walls and a low roof; they were old and mouldy but still stood strong. There was evidence that there was once a fourth wall, but it had been destroyed. There was a fire pit inbuilt into the floor boards. Black soot marked that they were not the first to seek shelter here. There were a few loose bails of hay slumped against the back wall. The floor boards were dry and would continue to be, even in the heavy rain. D tied up his horse. Travelling in the rain was not preferable for humans, let alone dhampiers. D leant against the entrance, his dark eyes watching.

Rose pulled back on her reins, dismounted and walked over to a tree. Its twisted body had been leeched of life by a parasite vine. To human eyes it would look like the vine had grown out of control. But D could see, even from the distance, even in the dark, what was beneath those vines.

Rose pulled back her hood and bowed. She uttered a few words before pulling on the vine. Beneath it were the remains of an unfortunate traveller on the frontier. She wondered what their last moments were like. Had they died alone? Had they been abandoned by loved ones? Or did they die to protect someone else? Their skull had been smashed in and their right femur was missing; rotting in the belly of a beast. From the leaf litter Rose pulled out something long and slightly curved. She then, with care, removed something from the back of the skeleton. The clouds rumbled again in warning of the imminent deluge. Rose slung something over her back. She then, with her left hand took hold of the long curved object.

She pulled back with her right hand. An arrow whizzed through the night air. It would seem as if she was aiming no where in particular. But the hunter's eyes could see as the tip of the arrow pierced the abdomen of an unsuspecting fly.

Rose turned once more to the traveller; she placed an arrow in his bone hand.

"_She sure is beautiful, 'aint she D? Deadly too. She kept on par with you that entire ride. I think you might have some serious competition. What do you think she is D? She certainly wasn't lying about her senses but, maybe she is just like you a- . . ."_

The hunter did not reply to the hoarse voice. A few light drops started to fall from the blackened sky. Whether or not the strange voice had more to say was uncertain. A trickle of blood rolled off D's clenched fist.

Rose had caught up, just like she said. She tied her horse and removed her long bow and quiver. She threw off her cloak and walked out under the blackened sky. She looked back at D. His hat was tilted down; it was if he slept where he stood. His long sword rested by his side, like a flag of warning to all those who dare oppose him.

"I guess you're not a fan of the rain."

Rose closed her eyes. Her body relaxed. The corners of her mouth curved upwards. She poked her tongue out at the clouds. She started to move like a dance. Thunder rumbled again, as if it was the third and final warning. Rose only allowed drops of rain to fall on her tongue. As she spun round she caught a glimpse of the hunter. He was leaning on the outer post, his eyes were shadowed but his face was different, it was as it had warmed.

As Rose twirled the second time she saw it. In less than an instant she was by D's side.

"Was that a smile just now?"

D's face was blank as ever. All traces of it gone.

Rose looked into his dark eyes, "That would have to be on of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen."

The youth before her was tall, strong and still expressionless.

Rose sighed, "Fine."

D turned, so did Rose. He looked at her and she looked at him. He took a step and so did she. D looked at her with a blank face, Rose mimicked him perfectly. He raised his right eyebrow and so did Rose. D's gaze became murderous.

Rose laughed and put her hands up in gesture of forfeit.

"I know I'd kill me too."

As she said this the rain finally started to pour down. D moved to the driest part of the small shack at the back, sat down and leant against the wall. Rose wrapped her cape around her and sat beside D. There was at least a metre and a half between them.

"I'm sorry D, I become a little strange when it rains."

D tilted his hat down further, "I never noticed."

The east chuckled to herself, "I like your sense of humour D."

This in itself was an odd statement. There are few who would say that D has a sense of humour or that he is even capable of it. But Rose had a feeling that the reason he tilted down his hat was to hide his smirk. The heavens cracked and growled. The night air was tense. Twin bolts of lighting lit up the sky. They shot down parallel to each other; like pearly white fangs. In a rare moment D initiated a conversation.

"What is your profession?"

Rose paused, contemplating her answer. The rain was deafening, even so she did not raise her voice.

"Profession?" Rose leant back against the hay, her head resting in her interlocked hands, "I guess you could say that I am a jack-of-all-trades. I do have a few specialties though . . . mechanics, carpentry, escorting missions as well as search and rescue, medicine . . . anything practical really." Rose spoke in an offhand way, like the skills that she spoke of weren't special; they were just general things that one does to get by. "Also hunting . . ." She closed her eyes, allowing thousands of images to flash before them, "I can hunt just about any monster on the frontier," she looked down at her left palm, "You could also say that I am a weapons specialist."

Her lips curved up into a smile, but it did not reach her eyes. The volume of the words that Rose had said was unfathomable. It would take several lifetimes to acquire so many skills. The woman from the east was indeed something extraordinary.

"How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age."

"I meant no offence."

Rose smirked at his reply. She turned to the hunter by her side, "How old are you D?"

D closed his eyes; his head tilted down as if he were calculating.

"I can't remember." His pale face was cold as ice. The air chilled around him.

"I have to admit, that if there is one thing that I am _not_ good at is judging age. I just don't see people that way." Rose sat up as she said this, her elbows resting on her knees, her head resting in her palm, "If someone's face is full of wrinkles then they are old, if their face has none, then they are young . . . for humans at least. If I had to guess I'd say that you look only nineteen, at the most twenty. . . But that's way off the mark, isn't it? I don't really think that age matters anyway. If you are going to judge someone by anything it should not be by their skin . . . but by their heart."

Rose gazed into memories long past. D sat beside her; silent. The icy wind howled cation to the travellers of the night. Rose leant back against the hay with her right hand behind her head, her sword by her side.

She looked down at her left palm, "When this rain lets up we'll go."

"Do you have a profession that you prefer?"

Rose was caught off guard, her mouth opened to answer, then closed again.

"I don't know, I . . . It's all the same to me really."

She looked at the handsome hunter by her side, "D, if you could do anything, what would you do?"

"I am a vampire hunter. That is all."

D did not pause before he answered her. His words were absolute. A thick darkness seeped from him. Rose did not move away, if anything she leant in a little closer.

"What will you do on the day that the very last vampire is slain?"

The rain seemed to become louder at that moment.

D's face was as hard as stone, "When that happens, I will be happy to die."

Rose felt an overwhelming sadness grip her heart. She looked away from D. A fiery anger swelled within her. It did not surface on her face, but flickered behind her eyes.

She breathed in, her face becoming as placid as D's, "Then I hope that that day never comes."

Her tone was certain. She meant every word.

D looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could tell from one glance that she was not a normal person, but even he was not sure of just what she was.

He caught her gaze, "You didn't answer my question."

Rose felt lost in his eyes for a moment. There was so much in them, countless lifetimes. She wondered how many horrific things those eyes had witnessed, and how many amazing things he'd seen.

She blinked, "I told you it's all the same to me, but . . . well, there is a profession that I have always wanted to do . . ." Rose started to tap her finger, "I don't think that it suits me and I'd probably tire of it . . . but . . ."

Rose looked away from D, red in her cheeks, almost like she was embarrassed. She bit her bottom lip.

"A florist."

D remained silent.

"See I told you, it doesn't suit me."

"Why are you going to Lancaster?"

Rose laughed. She would much rather fight day and night than admit her deepest dream. But she did, she told a vampire hunter, of all people. But the main reason she lost herself to laughter was that D did not comment on it at all, he just changed the subject.

Rose composed herself, "Shouldn't that have been your first question?"

She sighed, the red that had filled her cheeks when she laughed drained away.

"An old friend of mine needs help."

The weight of the rain did not lift, it continued to poor down. Rose was silent. The whites of her knuckles began to show.

"_Who's the friend?"_

Her eyes snapped to D. The voice that she had heard was much too hoarse to be his. D made no movement to show a sign of an intruder. Rose's body was tense, ready for anything. D made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

"Who's the friend?"

After a few moments Rose relaxed a little. Maybe she was just imagining things?

"Elena."

D said nothing.

"I mentioned that I specialise in search and rescue missions. A while back I travelled through this town. It was grief stricken. Six children had been taken, and to make matters worse they believed that it was a vampire who took them. There was a large noble castle near the town. They thought it was dormant until anyone who approached it never returned. They could not make contact with any vampire hunters. I do not specialise in vampires, however, the town had heard of my other skills and begged me to rescue the children. They were desperate. So I took the job."

Rose's eyes became distant as she relived the story in her mind.

"I breached the castle, killed the noble and brought back the children. I was alive," a sinister laugh escaped her, ". . . barely."

Rose closed her eyes; the corners of her lips down turned.

"The townspeople suspected that I wasn't human, they said that I was like you, they thought that I was a part of a plot by the nobles to get on their good side . . . or something to that extent. They refused to pay me. I don't blame for thinking that I'm not human, but," she sighed, "I chose to leave rather than cause further agitation. The entire town was there," she grinned a dark grin, "pitchforks and all. And then a little girl, one of the children that I had returned came running out and stood in front of me, her arms held out as if she was protecting me. She defended me in front of them," Rose sighed, "Because she had allied herself to me I knew that she would never be accepted by them again. Elena's parents had been killed trying to protect her from being taken by the noble. She had already been through so much . . . So I took her with me to the next town. There was a nice elderly couple that took her in. But a few days ago I overheard that the town of Lancaster had several children go missing, for the _second_ time. It looks like you've been hired to clean up my mess D. Just ask to be paid before hand."

A yellow tinge filled the sky. The wind howled like a beast. The small hut where the east and west took shelter was now an island in a shallow sea.

"Then your destination is not Lancaster, but the town that you took Elena to."

"That town is on the way, but a part of me knows that she has been taken."

"I was only asked to save five children."

A glimmer of hope appeared in Rose's blue eyes.

"Were you given their profiles?"

D nodded.

"Was there one fort a girl, thirteen years of age, dark olive skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair?"

"None fit that description."

The shine in her eyes faded.

"You were hired by someone from Lancaster?"

D nodded again.

"Why would they ask you to save a child that they abandoned?"

"The town that you took her too, wouldn't they be searching for a hunter?"

"They don't know about her past. They probably just think that she has gone missing. Why would they search for something that they didn't think . . ."

Rose became still. She closed her eyes; her left hand holding her sheathed blade.

"Six?"

"Seven."

They both stood. D's hand moved up to his hilt.

"I'll deal with it. You have a problem with rain, don't you?"

D's hand went back to his side. Rose pulled up her hood. She unsheathed her blade and walked out into the pouring rain.

†

A big thanks to J. E. White! For sending me an awesome fan art picture of Rose ^-^

It fuelled me to finish this chapter :)


	7. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 3

A/N: You thought that I had forgotten about them . . . Well, you were wrong.

* * *

†

Rose walked out into the pouring rain. Her long black cape fluttered in her wake. The strange creatures of the frontier closed in. Their bodies seemed to be metallic, shaped as if they were an eight fingered claw. Two to the front, two to the right and two to the left; six in total. They spoke to each other in low hisses and clicking noises. Rose felt an icy tingling sensation down her right side, one that was not due to the rain. Two spiders lunged. Rose leapt, high into the air. Two spiders fell with a 'splash' through her after image. Rose landed in a low stance. Blood trickled down the tip of her blade. A spider leapt from the front and her side. Rose slipped under the first attacker, pushing her blade through its knee joint. She grabbed the base of the scythe like leg and thrust it into the mouth of the second beast. A thick yellow substance oozed from its mouth. Rose pulled back on her improvised weapon, but it did not budge. She let go of the razor sharp leg, a thin trickle of blood flowing in her wake.

Her blade came down on the seven legged spider, decapitating it. Something yellow flashed towards her. Rose leapt back, but it hit her on her right wrist. The substance sizzled. It was as hot as acid, but hard as glue, fusing her hand to her blade. Her eyes followed the thin thread that lead to her foe. The spider pulled the line taught. Rose deepened her stance. Another thread hit her left ankle. The yellow muck seeped over her foot, sealing her movements. If she was a normal person the tension would have ripped her apart.

The ground shook. The seventh spider burst forth from the ground. It was five times the size of the others. Its large scythe legs propped it high above Rose's eye level. With her free hand Rose pulled a dagger from her right leg. She glanced at the yellow threads. Her dagger would stick rather than cut through them. She stood firm. A wicked grin spread across her face.

Rose now held the dagger in her mouth. With her left hand she grabbed her right arm. The spider holding her in place was flung through the air, straight for its master's behind. It severed its connection, too late. The giant spider reeled back, screeching as the sharp legs pierced its abdomen. Rose's right hand was now free, her left leg still stuck. Enraged the giant spider swiped with one of its legs. Rose blocked. A deafening clang rang out through the night. Again and again it struck, to no avail. Furious, the spider leapt high into the air. Rose was stuck in place. Her face was placid as the spider's enormous form speed towards her. A curved white line, akin to the crescent moon appeared on the beat's underside. Before it could crush the lady of the east its body flew into trees, splitting into two pieces.

Rose glanced down at her left leg. The pressure was gone. The last spider hissed at its prey. It pounced. Rose went to defend with her right arm. Due to the acid, her movements had slowed. Realising this, instantaneously, she ripped the dagger from her mouth with her left hand to defend. But it was too late. She was open.

Rose blinked. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was alive. The spider was falling to her side, slowly almost. Her eyes locked onto a long thin object that had pierced its skull. Its limp body fell into the water. Rose glanced back at the hunter. He was resting seamlessly against the post, arms folded across his chest. Rose grinned despite herself. Now she owed him one.

Her heart rate started to slow. She breathed in, and out. The yellow hue in the sky deepened. She shivered. Rose wanted nothing more than warm fresh clothes, but her job was not done. She ignored the searing pain in her wrist and ankle and walked over to each of the beasts that she had slain. For precautionary measures she stabbed them once more in the head, you could never be too careful on the frontier.

Small chunks of hail started to fall from the heavens. Rose walked back calmly undercover. Her body was saturated and burned. She did not glance once at the hunter. With one swift motion she flicked all the water and blood from her blade. From her bag she pulled out a small box, within it an oily rag. She wiped down her sword three times before sheathing it again. Rose pulled out her dagger, tying a thick string around the end. She walked past D and stuck it into the wall. She walked back to the other side and tied it to an old strong nail. Rose removed her gloves and hung them over her improvised 'washing line'. D lit a small fire in the inbuilt pit while Rose wrung out the water from her cloak.

All of her clothes were saturated. She took off her boots and socks and placed them close to the fire. She took of her shirt and long pants and once again wrung out the water and placed them on the line. Rose was left wearing a thin black singlet, and black shorts. The firelight played across her bare skin, catching in stray droplets of water here and there. Other than her most recent injuries there was not a scratch or blemish on her. She looked like a delicate porcelain doll. But after this evenings events it was clear that she was not so.

Rose sighed as she looked down at her wrist. Her gloves and sleeve had taken most of the damage, but a thick red line circled around her wrist. From her bag she pulled out a small bottle. She poured the oil onto her wounds and rubbed it in. Each movement of her hands was deliberate, practical and graceful. The small shelter filled with the scent of flowers. The gentle fragrance suited her well.

Rose's clothes line created a forth wall, blocking the wet world outside. Rose laid down on the wooden floor, softened by a thin layer of hay. She was not the type to be embarrassed. But she had never felt so exposed before. She was wet, and it was not healthy to stay in such clothes in a storm. Even so, she could not bear to look at him.

D had not said a word this entire time. Nor did he seem to plan to. Rose wriggled her toes, in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Her feet started to warm, but she was still freezing. She clutched her chest and tried to think of anything other than the biting cold.

Rose felt a warmth fall over her. It was D's cloak. She was relieved, as well as grateful. He sat next to her, much closer this time. The east and west were almost touching.

D sat with his broad back against the wall, his long legs stretched out close to the fire.

"Rose."

Rose looked up at D. He had taken off his hat and gestured for her to lift her head. She did so. His hat was a little big, but very warm.

"Thanks."

Rose was glad that she could hide her expression at that moment. She was taken aback by his kindness.

The hail pounded away upon the roof. All Rose's feelings of embarrassment had faded away now that D's cloak was wrapped around her. She felt safe and calm; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. Rose wondered about what thoughts went through the hunters head when he wore this hat. How many times had this cloak protected him from harm? She allowed her thoughts to wonder. Many questions surfaced in her mind, but she voiced none. Despite her comfort something dark clung to her heart.

"I'd make a terrible florist."

Her statement hung in the air for a moment. There was something much deeper hidden behind those words.

"_Why?"_

Lost in thought, Roses didn't notice that it was not D's voice that asked her.

She gazed at her palm and answered.

"Despite all my talents . . . I seem to be most _efficient_ at taking life . . . not nurturing it." She closed her palm, crushing an invisible flower.

D looked at her. He studied her face. She wore a sad smile, even so she was beautiful. A thin strand of hair fell across her face. He went to brush it back, but stopped himself. Rose noticed his movement. She gazed back at the hunter. D looked away, his expression giving away nothing.

"There was a time when I almost considered a profession other than being a vampire hunter."

What? What did he just say? Shock ran through her body. She wanted to ask him what it was, but remained silent. She even held her breath.

"A fisherman."

If Rose thought she was shocked before, it did not even begin to compare to now. She looked up at him, a little further than normal because of the hat. His face was calm as ever.

"A . . . fisherman."

Those two worlds swirled around in her head. Her mind tried to comprehend what was just said. She tried to imagine D on a boat . . . at sea . . .  
"Wouldn't the water pose a little bit of a problem?"

"Almost considered."

Rose was at a loss for words as she looked up at his handsome face. D wanted to be a fisherman? She wasn't expecting that, but then again she wasn't really sure of what she was expecting.

"A fisherman and a florist, huh."

Rose wanted so say more, but fatigue gripped her body and mind. It had been a very long day. She grinned to herself as she pulled D's cloak tighter around her.

"Goodnight D."

The storm raged outside. Rain and hail pounded on the roof, even so Rose drifted off into sleep.

"_Whooee,"_ a hoarse voice started, _"I thought you were joking that time at the North Sea. But you actually thought about being a fisherman?"_

"Almost-"  
_"Considered, yeah, yeah, right, I heard you."_

His left hand fell silent as Rose shifted in her sleep. She rolled over towards the warmth that she felt beside her. Her face nuzzled against D's side, her arm resting on his leg. Rose's expression was peaceful. Her face looked not a day over eighteen; she was just a strange beauty wondering the dangerous frontier alone. Her lips were parted slightly as breathed. That same strand of hair fell across her face. D went to brush it back.

"_Well 'aint she a look alike?"_

D withdraw his talkative hand.

"_I think the cape suits her, hats a bit big though. Going a bit out of your way there . . . Now D, don't you go fallen for her. I mean it, she's damn well gorgeous and a go getter and - I think I might be falling for her . . ." _the hoarse voice chuckled,_ "But she's trouble, I can smell it-"_

The strange voice coming from D's left hand was cut off. Rose's peaceful expression changed. Her brow furrowed as she mumbled in her sleep.

"…Ex-…"

Her fist clenched, gripping D's pants. She looked pained. Rose leaned closer to the hunter, almost clinging to his side. Her breathing was quick and shallow.

"_A nightmare?"_

D brushed her cheek softly. Her skin was soft and warm.

"Sleep."

Her face relaxed and her grip loosened. What ever Rose was dreaming about seemed to pass.

"_You're such a softy D."_

"Shut up."

†

* * *

A/N : I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. Life has this thing where it gets in the way ;P Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it^^ Anyone catch my novel reference? Haha. Please review and let me know if you liked it . . . and if you want more :D


	8. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 4

**A/N: What's that? She updated? No way? I thought she forgot about it. I haven't… I will update when ever I get the chance. But you know what helps speed up the story? REVIEWS! I'd appreciate any comment you have to give. (Hopefully a nice one^^) A part of this chapter was totally inspired by the beginning of one of the D books :P Do you know which one?**

†

She was warm. So warm. _Why_ was she so warm? It was nice, Rose snuggled closer. Her mind was sluggish, not wanting to wake. She focused on the warmth and let it wash over her. It felt so nice . . . One lid cracked open. It was black and muscular . . . definitely a powerful muscle . . . Wait . . . a muscle? Was it a . . . ?

Oh god.

She was snuggling against D's leg.

How on earth did that happen? Was he sleeping? Why didn't he move away? Rose peered up at the hunter. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. Maybe he was asleep?

Rose's breath was taken away. D looked bare without his wide brimmed hat to hide behind. Rose felt like it was a sin to gaze upon his face. He was just so handsome. His powerful frame, the elegant line of his neck, the strong shape of his jaw, his beautiful lips . . . He looked so peaceful . . . Rose etched every detail into her memory.

Something nagged at the back of her mind. There was something important that she had to do.

Elena.

How could she even allow herself to be distracted for even a moment? Reluctantly Rose pulled away from D's side. She kept his cape around her as she dressed. The hail had stopped and the road was clear, though muddy. Her clothes had dried at least. It was time to go.

"D?"

The hunter's eyes opened. Rose did her best to hide her blush as she returned his cloak and hat.

"Thank you."

Relief washed over her as they rode. At least now she could hide the pink in her cheeks. Every time she thought back to what happened her heart raced. She knew that D could probably hear that too, which didn't help at all. She was soaked, it was cold and he was warm. That was all. D understood that. Hell any excuse, anything to not make her feel like a young girl having a crush for the first time.

Damn it all.

Rose halted. D continued to ride onwards. After a few moments he paused and turned back to Rose.

She pointed, "That wasn't there before."

A huge scar was burned into the earth. The muddy path had become dry and baron. Red dust blew across the sandy plain. The sun's rays burned into their black clothes. The road ahead was obscured by the heat. Rose pulled down her scarf. She felt like she was being roasted alive. There was no shade in sight.

"This is still the shortest path. Will you be alright to contin-"

D started to ride again, in answer to her question. Rose followed. It was true that dhampiers were weakest during the middle of the day, but D was stoic as ever. It was times like this that Rose wished she carried a hat. Sweat rolled down her cheek. The horizon taunted her with the mirage of cool pristine water. At least the night didn't burn her skin. Rose's gaze was downcast. Her thoughts drifted into memories long past, ones that she still had.

The earth shook. The red sand quivered. An ominous shadow loomed overhead.

"Hiyaa!"

Rose and D charged forward.

Hundreds of padded feet caused the earth to rumble. Waves of sand flew up into the air. The stampede was closing in. Commonly known as 'dust bunnies' they were ferocious creatures of the frontier. Towering at eight metres high they were flesh-eating scavengers.

"Something's not right." Rose mused to herself. And she wasn't referring the stampede of giant carnivorous rabbits behind her.

In a cool tone D replied, "Something is chasing them."

"Looks like we're in their path, my horse will be able to outrun them for a while if I don't weigh her down."

A wicked grin flashed across her face.

"Fancy a dust bunny ride?"

D didn't reply. His speed seemed to double. His horse possessed, it went beyond its own capabilities.

"Suit yourself."

Rose urged her mare on. She stood up on the saddle and turned to face the dust bunnies. She didn't wobble, in fact she had perfect balance. She drew the string back on her bow. The rabbits gained speed. The one closest snapped its enormous jaws.

_**Thunk. **_

The rabbit plunged head first into the sand. The ones behind it slammed into its body causing the bunnies behind to pile up and scamper over each other. It was almost comical.

Rose made a clicking noise. Her horse sped on as she leapt high into the air, landing behind the head of the closest dust bunny.

A dark chuckle escaped Rose's lips.

"Only on the frontier." She murmured to herself, though D could hear her from ahead.

The bunny tried to buck her off, but Rose was too quick, like the mirage in the sand. Just when you thought you caught her she seemed to disappear. The rabbits fell one by one.

She stood tall amongst the corpses. The wind picked up across the plain, blowing her golden hair about her. There was a tension around her beautiful blue eyes. Efficient killer that she may be, Rose's dreams were not ones stained with blood. The predator emerged from the wall of sand, a giant desert wolf. Its powerful jaws made easy work of the remains. The sound of it munching through bones irked Rose, though she didn't show it. She turned her back to the beast and walked away. She could feel the wolf's yellow eyes pierce the back of her head.

"I am not your enemy." Her voice was soft, yet calm and commanding.

The wolf growled. Its belly full of flesh and its energy renewed. It lunged. Rose's face was as blank as a porcelain doll. The wolf fell slowly, a stream of blood bursting from its stomach. Before Rose touched down something clasped her ankle.

She disappeared beneath the sand.

†

**A/N: O? What? What's that? I was super mean and left it on a cliff hanger? You see, I am supposed to be doing some assignment work right now . . . but well . . . xD  
Review if you want to know what happens next! **


	9. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. It does help, even if I still take forever to update. Sorry for the mean cliff hanger before, hopefully this makes up for it^^ Enjoy!**

†

She soared. Like a dark bird born on the wind. Her blade cut down. The beast's body tumbled into the hot sand. Its kin tripped over its fresh corpse. She was like a shadow of the night, a blasphemous creature to be under the light of day. She bounded off the sand, one by one silencing her foes. Their bodies lay still. The cloud of sand was beginning to settle. A new foe approached. Its paws pressed in the sand, ready to pounce.

The man of the west, several hundred metres ahead, could see it all. Even with his back turned. His hearing was so keen it didn't matter. She had defeated them all, the predator had become the prey. D glanced back over his shoulder at his new companion, just as she was pulled under the sand . . .

†

Rose cursed. She would have cursed audibly if it wasn't for the tons of sand crushing down on her from all sides. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited as she was dragged deeper down. After two minutes she broke through into an empty space. Rose spat sand from her mouth. She was blinded. The creature that had pulled her down let her go, for the moment. Rose's grip tightened on her blade. From the echo of her fall she knew she was in a large cavern. She tried to open her eyes, but realised it was no use anyway. There didn't seem to be a light source anywhere. A sound grated on her ears. Wheezy, hot and dry it was some sort of speech, or war cry. The sand creature lunged. Its life came to an end as its heart was pierced by Rose's blade. In a last act of defiance it looked at her, Rose couldn't see it, but she knew it was looking right at her. It ripped her blade from her hand and kicked. She fell backwards.

†

D was silent. Concentrating on what was beneath him. He could hear the struggle. Rose had defeated her attacker. But she was no longer calm. He could hear her heart racing. Her breath quickening.

"_She sounds like she's panicking. I don't sense another life form . . . maybe a psychic attack?"_

The hunter started to walk away.

"_Wait! D, you can't just leave her there! You still owe her for fixing your horse. You're BOTH supposed to make it to Lancaster."_

D didn't reply, but raised his left hand and pointed. A thin piece of metal was sticking up out of the sand.

"Oh."

"You can do it, can't you?"

The hand growled, _"You're such a slave driver."_

†

The lid swung shut.

Close. It was too close. Moving her hands flat against her body she rolled her palms up. There was only a few inches of room. She pushed with her full strength. It wouldn't budge. She was closed in on all sides. Feelings long forgotten began to rise. The darkness was suffocating. Like a black fog that forced its way in through her mouth, churned in her stomach and sunk deep into her heart. She was trapped. Fear severed all reason. She couldn't move. All she could hear was her own heart hammering in her ears. Like an alarm bell that didn't register. Her eyes were wide and unseeing. She bit down on her lip, willing the dark fog away. But this fog was not cold. Though her mind was frozen her body burned. It seethed in pain. Unwanted memories started to take vivid form. She remembered the smell. The taste of soot in her mouth . . .

It was her nightmare. If she wasn't paralysed by fear she would be laughing. Laughing, because of all the places that she could die, it was going to be in a noble's coffin.

†

As D reached the bottom floor the lights were activated. It revealed an abandoned underground facility. Most likely this place once served as a crypt for a noble. The machinery was still functional but the defence systems were down. D followed the sound of Rose's beating heart.

"_How on earth did she end up in there?"_

D pressed his hand to the control panel. The lid cracked open.

A shadow shot from the coffin, grabbing the sword on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Rose's breathing was shallow, her eyes unfocused. She was ready to draw. Her senses were overwhelmed by the light. She blinked. After a few moments her heart rate slowed down. She recognised the one who opened the coffin.

Her voice was tight and controlled, "How did you get down here?"

"I took the elevator."

Rose just stared. She didn't know where she was exactly or just how deep underground, but leave it the man in front of her to just simply find an elevator. D turned back the way he came. Rose followed after him in silence. Her eyes focused on the inky black cape. She dare not look at anything else. She felt that if she let the distance grow too much, she would be lost forever. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes they reached the elevator. It was like a small tube, probably used as an emergency exit. When her eyes fell upon it she stopped walking. D waited by the small door.

He stood to the side, "After you."

Rose shook her head.

"Alright, I'll go first."

"Wait!"

Her distress halted the step of the hunter. He turned back to her.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Rose nodded. She couldn't even look at D. She squeezed her way in. It was a tight fit. Her body was pushed flat against him.

"Up."

The elevator responded to his voice and slowly ascended. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to breathe. The rickety sound wasn't comforting. Her fist balled against the hunter's chest. And then she heard something that made her own heart stop. The sound of D's beating heart. Steady and calm. She pressed her ear against his chest and listened. A sense of ease washed over her. The elevator continued its ascent. She thought that, it could have just been her imagination, but when she moved her head to listen his heart beat it quickened.

D's hands moved to rest on her hips, "We're here."

The small circular lid opened above them. D lifted her up, it was a little awkward as they were so close. Rose's feet touched down upon the metal roof of the facility. D, of course, without bending his knees leapt from the shaft and gracefully landed beside her. The two travellers were in a deep depression with sand tiering out on all sides. A long rod of metal pointed up to the clouds. Rose looked up at the sun and breathed in the fresh air. This warmth was welcoming to her heart. They scaled up the sand and back onto the level ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Rose couldn't look at D. She had shown such a weak side in front of him. It was almost too horrible to bear. She whistled to the wind. A sweet note flowed upon the air and her horse came back to her. D's came as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rose couldn't hide the agitation in her voice.

"You're red in the face, do you have a fever?" The hunter sounded almost gentle.

"SHUT UP! I'm fine!"

Everything went silent. After a few moments the wind brushed past, snickering as Rose's ears went red.

She turned away from the hunter, "I'm just embarrassed okay?"

D said nothing.

Rose mumbled under her breath, "Thank you."

"Which is it, shut up or thank you?"

Rose's lips broke into a genuine smile. She felt D's underlying sense of humour.

"Thank you," Rose said firmly.

"You're claustrophobic."

Rose winced under his words. He hit right on the nail. The heat in her cheeks wasn't going to lessen. After taking care of a herd of dust bunnies, a sand wolf, and a sand walker she was defeated by a small black box. It was too embarrassing for someone of her skill.

She grumbled to herself, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Relief washed over her. It wasn't that she thought D was the gossiping type, but it was nice for him to verbally acknowledge her plea.

"Hey D."

The hunter glanced over to the lady of the east.

"When all this is over . . . I have some really nice tea that I'd like to share with you. I know that tea may not really be your thing … but it always tastes better in good company."

If Rose wasn't looking down she might have caught the slight upturn of D's lips.

"Alright."

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the stoic hunter in black. His placid mask was firmly back in place. She walked up to D and held out her hand with her pinky finger raised.

"Promise?"

D tilted his head, trying to make sense of her actions.

Panic engulfed her. She had just gestured for D to pinky swear! He probably didn't know what it was.

"Ah… this is what you do when, when you make a promise …"

He mimicked Rose and held out his hand with his pinky finger raised. She wrapped her finger around his and bobbed their hands once.

"It's called a pinky swear or pinky promise," she winked, "You can't break them."

D looked down at his hand, regarding his finger seriously.

"Is it some kind of magic?"

Rose bit down on her lip in an attempt to supress her laughter.

She was unsuccessful.

_To be continued…  
_

**A/N: Hahaha, has anyone seen xxxHolic? Pinky swears are serious business! *hem* Every hero needs a weakness, right? (Except D of course, he can't have a weakness, well, does being a softy count?) I revealed a little more about Rose in this chapter, but like in all good D books, I'll most likely leave you hanging until the last damn page! ;P **

**I'd love to hear what you think^^ Please leave a review, it will make me update much quicker!**


	10. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 6

†

The hunter wasn't quite sure how to react. Rose was still buckled over laughing. Not that he did react, but still, he found himself intrigued. She was open with her feelings, yet guarded at the same time. He was touched, though he'd never say it, that Rose thought he was good company. He intended to keep his promise.

Rose recovered and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"We should head off."

D answered by mounting his horse. Rose followed suit. Without a word they burst into a full canter. There was still much road to cover. Red sand kicked up in their wake. The sun had no mercy for the world below. The wind blew back Rose's hood. She glanced at D, whose hat remained firmly on his head.

Somewhat envious she mumbled, "Maybe I should get a hat."

The hunter said nothing to her remark, as usual. Though in reality Rose had only known this man for a matter of hours, he had saved her life, twice. This was more than enough to repay his earlier debt. Rose was lost in thought as the scenery changed before her eyes. The red sands gave way to enormous flat stones. Each stone was at least fifty metres across. It made her feel like an ant in a field of pebbles. The rocks bore a similar hue to the desert, as they held within them the suns harsh rays. The riders in black raced across the oven top.

It was common knowledge that most dhampiers couldn't bear to move during the day. Let alone cantering in full sun, even with a wide brimmed hat. Rose pulled her hood down over her eyes. It was no use; as soon as her grip loosened it flew back over her head. She growled, vowing to herself to make a hat just like D's. After a few hours the stones became smaller and smaller. They sped upon the gravel road until short grass covered the entire plane. The heat was less intense as a few clouds rolled across the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day on the frontier.

The scent of running water reached Rose's nose, "We'll reach Lancaster by late afternoon."

"What about the town where you left Elena?"

"It's on the way, I included it in my calculation."

The land sloped down towards a thin ravine. A swift river had cut its course into the earth. On the other side Rose could see an old fashioned wagon and several horses. There was only one small wooden bridge to cross. A scream pierced the air.

A woman in a torn blue dress was thrown onto the bridge.

A vile voice drifted from the scene, "It's the _least_ you can do for us."

A second voice chimed in, "Yeah! We just wan' a little fun."

The woman stood back on her feet, clenching her fists to stop them from shaking, "Don't touch me!"

"She's got some spark."

"More than the _last one_."

The first man who spoke licked his lips, "I love it when their frisky."

She was still young, twenty-five at the most. Her hair was a beautiful silver colour and her eyes were light blue, matching her torn dress. She turned to flee. The tallest among them slammed his boot into her stomach. She collapsed. She clutched her sides and tried desperately to breath. The men snickered. The leader leered over her. His breath didn't reek of alcohol, but his eyes lusted for violence. He slid his powerful fingers through her silky hair and wrenched her to her feet.

"Aah!"

Her cry of pain sent shivers of pleasure through him. The woman kicked and thrashed. But his hold wouldn't break. He looked like a boy holding a helpless mouse by the tail. He relished her every squirm.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please just let me go."

Her captor grinned, "I'm a nice guy, so I'll let you go…" He licked her cheek, "_after_, that is."

The men laughed, entertained by the terror in her eyes. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the two riders on the other side of the bridge.

Rose dismounted.

Her tone was livid, "Disgusting."

Their attention was drawn to the newcomer. The bright sun looked like it would have burned her skin, but it remained unblemished. (Except for a natural pink flush in her cheeks, of course.) All five of the men ogled her beauty. Her physique was more than inviting.

"You guys can have this one," he threw down the woman and locked eyes with the lady of the east, "That one's mine."

His thoughts were so plain that Rose couldn't keep a grimace from her face.

"Hey boss, that's not fair!"

"We wan'er too!"

Rose rolled her eyes while they argued, "You're in the way."

Her icy tone made them pause.

The leader spoke, "And what exactly are you going to do about it princess?"

"You have one chance to leave. If you persist . . . I won't hold back."

The five men snapped out of their argument and stood at the ready. Rose could tell that they were professional mercenaries. She frowned. They looked like they had talent, she'd have more respect for them if they weren't absolute scum.

"_I'm a nice girl_," she mocked their leader, "So I'll give you five seconds."

He licked his lips yet again, "Such a kill joy." He seemed to enjoy having her pure murderous intent aimed in his direction.

"Five."

"Should we bother fighting her?"

"That one behind her looks like more of a challenge."

Irritated, Rose continued, "Four."

"I love to play games."

"She's got a weapon!"

Rose drew her bow, "Three."

A lackey grabbed the young woman who was trying to creep away. He held her up like a shield with a dagger against her throat.

"You don't have the guts!"

Rose's arrow pierced him between the eyes. He slumped backwards.

"One."

The young woman now free of his grasp dashed behind Rose.

"Go stand behind that handsome man over there."

She needn't be told twice.

The men readied their weapons.

Rose turned back to D, "I was wondering if you felt like helping out at all?"

"You seem to be doing just fine." Despite what he said D still dismounted and walked forward.

Rose looked at the five trained men before her and shrugged, "I guess they're not much of a challenge."

"_True."_

"HEY!" The men chorused, not seeming to care that the voice was oddly hoarse.

The hunter walked forward, blocking the woman behind from view. Rose chuckled under her breath. It was nice to have some company on her journey.

She smiled, "So you are going to be of some use then."

The shortest man drew his shot gun, "This baby can beat your bow or his blade."

"Oh? Can it?" This was coming from a woman that dodged a grenade at close range.

Rose let her second arrow fly. As it pieced the man's chest as he fired. With simple grace Rose evaded the onslaught. Without moving his body, D deflected two bullets at once with each beautiful swing of his blade. The woman in the blue dress had already started to make her escape. She had moved from D's line of protection. A stray bullet was headed straight for her. It happened so fast. Yet she seemed to realise her error and turned to face her fate.

D held out his left hand.

Adrenaline coursed through her. She was still alive. The man in black had caught the bullet! Or more precisely, the parasite in his left hand caught it in between his teeth. Though, she didn't need to know that. Rose would have whistled in admiration if it wasn't for her two assailants. The tall leader went straight for the hunter. Rose couldn't believe it as his blade pierced D's arm. The sun burned more intensely in that moment. Rose saw it out of the corner of her eye. It was as if D's body stopped, just for millisecond, leaving him open.

Rose's attention was drawn back to her own fight. She realised that one of the men was trying to strangle her.

Out of habit she rolled her eyes, "That tickles."

This muscular man was by no means weak.

"You're not fucking human!"

"What gave you that idea?"

Rose's head smashed into his skull. Killing him instantly. His comrade roared and shot his gun directly at her face. He missed. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. His body was split in two through his torso. Rose turned just as D was knocked off the bridge. He caught the edge with his fingers. The leader kicked him off.

"DIE!"

There was a splash from below. She couldn't believe it. How could he have managed to knock D off the edge?

D.

Vampire hunter D. Something wasn't right. D, the man who saved her life by piercing the head of a blade spider with pin point accuracy and timing. D, the man who scaled down the depths of the desert to save her from her fears. D, a dhmampier and Rose was fairly sure that dhampiers couldn't swim.

"Ah, now it's just the two of us, or should I say three?"

The leader gestured to the silver haired woman, still frozen in shock on the other side of the bridge.

"What's your name pretty lady?"

Rose's blade came crashing down. Her anger had boiled over. The man evaded her attack. He was no ordinary mercenary. Rose feinted an attack with her sword before her hand grasped his forehead. With a slight movement of her fingers she crushed his skull in her palm. All of them were now dead. Rose's eyes followed the course of the river. A few hundred meters downstream it became level with the land.

"Meet me down there with that wagon and the horses."

Rose took off her sword and cape, handing it to the woman. She prepared to dive.

"You're insane! You'll drown! Can you even swim?"

This was a valid question on the frontier. Most people went through their entire lives never seeing the ocean. It wasn't safe to swim in lakes, as monsters loved to hide in their murky depths. It was true, Rose had never actually needed to swim before. She wondered if wading in a communal bath counted? Previous experience didn't matter. D's life was at stake. She was a fast learner.

Rose looked into the woman's eyes. She was young, traumatized and afraid.

"Do you promise to meet me there?"

"I-I promise."

"Good, don't forget to bring everything."

And with that Rose dove off the bridge down into the waters depths below. Her streamlined momentum pushed her to the bottom. Her grace was for naught as she was caught in the turbulence. After a few seconds she figured out how to move her limbs to use the current to her advantage. She really was a fast learner. She glided along like a mermaid on a mission. Something black was swaying in the riverbed. Rose swam deeper. She reached out and grabbed D's cloak. He didn't budge. He was stuck on something. A rock? His left hand was wedged between two stones. As soon as her hand touched it came free.

The current swept them away.

†

**A/N: So I've been working on this for a while. I have been trying to update, but I have been caring for my ill father. When I finally got back to writing this story it was the day my father passed away. **

**So please, I really need a mental distraction and D is the best thing for it! Review and let me know what you think. I know it was too short, and I left it on a cliffhanger again, yada yada. And yes, I purposely use scenes from the books. . . Let me know if you figure any of them out, most are quite obscure. **

**But more will come soon if you leave me a comment and stroke my ego a little. /^^/**

**I have been reading VHD Tyrant's Stars and loving it! When you think D is just the most awesome character ever, somehow Kikuchi pushes the boundaries even further.**

**Thank you for reading~**


	11. Lancaster, Part 2, Chapter 7

She succumbed and gasped for air. The woman at the riverbank had been consciously holding her breath, but could hold for no more than a minute. And many had passed. She feared for them under the water. She had done what Rose asked. Her eyes didn't miss the red flowing from upstream. She backed away from the rivers edge and drew Rose's blade. Whatever beast had befallen her saviours could very well make her into their next meal.

She breathed in.

†

The east and west tumbled in a blur of black. Rose grabbed D's cape and drew him into an iron grip. The river widened and the current slowed. Rose steadied them on the riverbed. She bent her knees and prepared to surface. Several shadows shot passed her vision. This was not good. Her eyes adjusted and she recognised the forms. It was a cluster of fish, no longer than her forearm. Their jaws took up one third of their bodies. Rose drew her dagger with her right hand.

She had never swum before, hungry fish loomed above her, an unconscious man was under her arm and to top it off she was running out of air.

Her lip curled, this was just her luck.

The blue-eyed fish shot towards her. Each swing intended for death was blocked by titanium like teeth. It was hard to land a solid strike underwater. Rose would rather have her own arm torn off than allow one of them to sink their teeth into D. She would not lose. After half a minute Rose adapted her timing and managed to cut through their scales. But with each precise swing her strength waned. She needed air. She needed it now. Her vision blurred. A glint caught her eye, she blocked, just in time, but the shock of the blow caused the dagger to slip from her grasp. Her weapon sank below. She was in over her head.

A brief moment of respite was granted as the fish munched on the pieces of their comrades. Rose couldn't take them all barehanded. A thought struck her. Not the wisest thought, but she was desperate. Mentally, she apologised to the hunter under her arm. With her free hand she reached over and drew D's blade. She froze, expecting D to attack her, or for some kind of booby trap to go off. She was pleased when neither happened. A cool sensation travelled up her arm as she held onto D's blade. Just how many foes had D cut down with this sword?

The fish came at her in a mad flurry. The added length of D's blade made it easier to keep them further away. The water was now completely clouded with blood. Rose didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

D jolted beside her. The blood had roused him to his senses. He breathed in - only to find it was water. Experience was the only thing that helped him to refrain from choking. Rose would have been impressed, but she was fighting the same urge to not breathe in water. She slew another foe, unaware of D's red eyes on her. Just as her thoughts were about to slip away she felt D grab her hand. Before surprise could register the hunter moved their hands together and spun their bodies around. His blade sliced the fish in half. D's aura, even in his weakened state kept the few remaining fish at bay. There was something more, much more terrifying about him now. Through the blur of red water Rose could see pale fingers reaching for her face. She panicked. Before she could gasp the hand wrapped firmly around her mouth. She felt air being pushed into her lungs. Her panic ceased and her mind was able to focus. Her lungs now full of air, she nodded, signaling to D that she was okay.

Bubbles escaped D's lips. His eyes closed. A tail had whipped him across the back of the head, knocking him out. The scaly beast was too close to cut. Its wide jaw agape, ready to bite into D. Rose acted. Her fingers curled around its neck, her sharp nails dug into its flesh and tore it apart.

The lady of the east paused, she could sense no more movement in the river. She bent her knees and pushed off the murky floor.

†

Two heads broke the surface. Rose gasped, filling her lungs with fresh air. She kept her iron grip around D and waded to shore. Even as he was unconscious and unmoving, it was hard not to think about just _how_ much power he contained. Even now, his hand did not let go of his blade. One thing was clear, D was no ordinary dhampier.

A startled cry escaped her pink lips. She bit her tongue to hold back her screaming. Rose looked down to see a toothless grin mock her and then slink back into the rivers depths.

"Fuck this."

She jumped, soared through the air, D in tow. She landed with grace upon her right leg and with one fluid movement placed D gently upon the grass. They were far from the rivers banks.

"You're alive!" the silver haired woman cried out with relief.

Shock replaced her features as she noticed the blood flowing from Rose's calf. It looked like a lesser dragon trap was lodged in her flesh. Or was that . . . teeth?

"You're leg! We've got to do someth-"

"It can wait."

Rose looked down at D. His face was paler than usual, if that was possible. His thick masculine eyebrows were creased in pain. Rose placed a hand on his chest. He wasn't breathing.

†

D could feel a tingling sensation on his lips. His thoughts were clouded. Someone was pinching his nose. His brain kicked into gear as he felt air being pushed into his lungs. The involuntary urge to cough took over him. Tender hands rolled him onto his side. He coughed until his lungs were empty. Despite his vulnerable state he felt at ease. Something which made his thoughts stop. It was not a sensation that took hold often. This feeling, was it . . . comfort? That was surprising. And surprise was an even rarer emotion in D's world. Was it because he was free of the water? Or was it the hand gently rubbing his back? The hunter rolled back over only to find the nice warm sensation replaced by shattering pain. His eyes couldn't quite focus, but he could make out the blurry silhouette of a woman by his side. He closed his eyes and managed to speak one word.

"Earth."

†

Rose looked up and gazed into eyes paler than her own.

"You have a name?"

The woman's face flushed red. She didn't expect such forward words from a beautiful and dignified mouth.

"I-um . . . Elizabeth."

"I'm Rose. You in a hurry?"

Elizabeth's throat went dry, everything had happened so fast. One moment she was riding, the next she was about to be raped, then she was saved, but now her saviors needed saving. It was one hell of a day. Her thoughts were scrambled but somehow she managed to shake her head in a response to Rose's question.

"Good. Clear some space in the back of that wagon. Then tie our horses to help draw it from the front."

Elizabeth spun on her heel and jumped inside. It was an old fashioned wagon, with the carriage rounded at the top. She shoved the storage crates aside, trying to make as much space as possible.

Rose looked back down at D. Something cold, much colder than the river gripped her heart. It threatened to consume her, but it was in this dark moment that a familiar scent caught her nose. It was like a wave of hope, boosting her confidence.

She leant down besides D's ear and spoke with a reassuring voice, "I'm going to take you to a safer place to rest."

"Catch!"

Rose caught the bundle of bandages without looking up. She made sure that D was still breathing before she tended to her wound. Her gloved hands pried the steel jaw from her leg. She hissed and threw it aside. Red oozed from her calf. With quick skillful movements bandaged her leg. There was no time to waste.

"Elizabeth, come take his legs."

Elizabeth jumped down from the back of the wagon and rushed to D's side. Rose held D by his broad shoulders and Elizabeth took him by his ankles. It was almost a funny sight. Together they loaded him into the wagon.

Elizabeth disappeared for a moment and returned with Rose's blade, "You'll be needing this."

"Ah, thank you. Have you finished with the horses?"

Blushing and running out of the wagon was Elizabeth's only reply.

Rose hopped back down out of the wagon. She drew her blade and made four clean strokes into the earth and sheathed her blade. With both hands she scooped up the soil. Somehow it retained its rectangular shape. She climbed up under the tarp and placed it over D like a blanket. It crumpled over his body, covering him evenly in cool earth. At this Rose could see some of the tension ease between D's eyebrows. Rose also noted that D's wound on his right arm had healed. What ungodly stamina this man contained, even she had trouble fathoming it. She sighed as her gaze lifted to his face. She knelt down beside him.

D's hat was still, somehow, on his head. She tugged on it lightly.

"How did you manage to keep this on that entire time?" She pondered the thought for a moment and smiled softly, "It must be some kind of magic."

D's lips twitched. She could have sworn that it was a grin, opposed to a wince of pain, or maybe a little of both.

†

**A/N: There is no combination of words to explain how sorry I am that I took FOREVER to update. I've never really had a problem writing before, but it felt like I kept hitting my head against a brick wall. I rewrote this chapter about twenty-eight times until I was satisfied. I pray that you are satisfied too. Many thanks to those who reviewed ^.^**


End file.
